Bella's Headache
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Bella gets a headache while at the Cullen's house spending the day with Edward. He nurses her back to health, naturally. Read and review! and not flames please...just constructive critisism please. Hope you like it...Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Edward Cullen Stephenie Meyer does, and she owns Bella too. And I don't own P.S. I love you either.**_

_**A/N: This is my first twilight fanfic so I hope it's good though I'm sure it doesn't come close to Stephenie Meyer's work. Well Enjoy!!!**_

_**Bella's Headache**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_I was sitting on the couch in the Cullen's living room with Edward, watching a movie when I started to feel an ache between my eyes. I ignored it and kept watching Edward, because he was more interesting then the movie._

_By the time the movie was over, the little ache had bloomed into a full blown migraine. I curled so my face was buried in Edward's chest to shield my eyes from the light that was only making my head hurt more. As I moved I could feel Edward's eyes on me._

"_Are you ok, Love?" He asked softly._

_I nodded against his chest._

_He obviously didn't believe me because before I knew it he was gently lifting my chin so he could look into my eyes._

"_Bella, are you lying to me?" He asked eying me suspiciously._

"_No," I mumbled instantly regretting it as my head throbbed and I winced._

_Edward noticed me wince and sighed._

"_Love, tell me what's wrong, please," He smiled my favourite crooked smile and I sighed._

"_Ok, I have a migraine," I mumbled barely audible before burying my face back into his chest._

"_Love, how bad is it?" Edward asked softly._

"_Um... an 8," I mumbled and winced as my head throbbed._

"_What can I do to help?" Edward asked in concern._

"_The light makes it worse and noise doesn't help either," I mumbled, ready to cry from the pain between my eyes._

_Before I could blink we were in Edward's room with the door closed and he was pulling curtains closed to cover the windows and block out the light. He tucked me into his bed and lay down beside me. I curled into his chest and popped a few of the buttons on his shirt open so I could lean my forehead on his cool chest. It helped a bit until Edward started humming my lullaby. I whimpered as my head throbbed and Edward stopped._

"_Is it getting worse, love?" Edward asked as softly as he could without making it inaudible to me._

"_Only when you hum, I love it when you hum, but right now it makes my head hurt," I started sniffling as the tears rolled down my face._

_Edward gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close as I cried into his chest._

"_I'm sorry Love, how can I help?" Edward whispered as low as he could._

"_Um... p-pain...k-killers," I mumbled between sniffles and sobs._

_**Edward's POV**_

"_Ok love, I'll be right back," I told Bella as I reluctantly left her to go locate some painkillers to relieve her migraine. _

_I ran to the washroom first and searched the cabinet. I came up empty handed, which wasn't a huge surprise considering my family didn't need painkillers, being that they are all vampires. Next I headed for Carlisle's office. I found his medical bag on the floor by the desk and searched through it hoping to come up with some ibuprofen. Finding nothing I cursed under my breath before heading back to Bella. I walked into my room and softly closed the door before gliding over to the bed._

"_Bella, Love, I couldn't find any painkillers. Do you think you can endure the ride home?" I whispered as quietly as I could without being inaudible to Bella._

_Bella shook her head then winced and curled into a ball._

_I sighed trying to think up a way to get Bella painkillers without causing her more pain. As I was thinking Bella whimpered and started to sniffle again. I tried to think faster and then all at once it hit me._

"_Bella, there are painkillers at your house, right?" I asked softly._

_Bella nodded._

"_Where are they?" _

"_In the cabinet over the sink, in the bathroom, on the left side second shelf, why?" Bella mumbled so quiet she was almost not talking._

"_I'll run to your house and get them," I said as I gently stroked her cheek, "is there anything else you need from home?"_

"_Charlie...?" Bella mumbled_

"_I'll leave him a note. Will you be ok alone?"_

"_Yeah I think so,"_

"_Ok, I won't be long,"_

_I gently pressed my lips to Bella's forehead then left._

_**Bella's POV**_

_As Edward left I curled tighter into a ball. I didn't want him to leave but my head hurt so bad and I needed the ibuprofen he was getting. I rolled over and tried to sleep but my head just throbbed more from the effort so I curled into a tight ball and cried until Edward came back. _

_The second he walked in the door Edward was by my side wiping my tears away. He set the items he had gotten from my house on the floor then crawled onto the bed and pulled me into his arms. _

_When I settled down enough to be able to understand him, Edward started talking the same way he had before, as softly as he could without becoming inaudible._

"_Are you ok now?" He asked softly, in concern._

_I nodded._

"_I left a note for Charlie saying that you will be here for a while and I brought you a pair of sweat pants," He explained as he brushed a few strands of hair away from my face._

"_Thanks," I mumbled quietly, "but I don't think I can get my sweats on without help, my head hurts too much."_

"_Um, Bella I don't think that's a good idea..." Edward said, trailing off._

"_Edward...Please..." I couldn't plead anymore because my head started to throb even worse so I buried my face in his chest and started crying again._

"_Awww love, will the sweat pants make you feel better?" Edward asked in concern._

_I nodded and wiped my eyes on his shirt._

"_Ok, let's get you comfortable and then you can try to sleep," Edward said as he sat up and gently pulled me with him._

_He picked me up and got off the bed before gently setting me on my feet and holding my waist gently to make sure I was stable on my feet._

"_Can you stand up by yourself Love?" Edward asked softly._

_I nodded. _

"_Ok. I'll help you with your sweat pants you just say standing up," Edward said hesitantly. _

"_Ok," I whispered._

_Edward hesitated a second longer before letting go of my waist and reaching for my sweat pants. He set them by my feet then reached up to unbutton my jeans. He took a deep breath before unzipping them and gently tugging them off my hips and down to my feet. I put my hands on his shoulders to support myself as I stepped out of my jeans and into my sweats. He grasped the waist band and gently tugged it up over my hips and tugged the drawstring to make sure they were snug around my waist before picking me up again and laying me on the bed. He pulled the comforter up to my chin then kissed my forehead._

_**Edward's POV**_

_I kissed Bella's forehead and brushed a few strands of hair from her face._

"_I'm going to get you a glass of water so you can take some ibuprofen and then I'll lay down with you and you can try to sleep, ok?" I said softly as I stroked her cheek._

_Bella nodded ever so slightly then winced and leaned into my hand._

"_I'll be right back, Love," I said before running off to the washroom to get a glass of water._

_I reappeared in the bedroom a second after I left and strode softly over to the bed. I set the glass down on my bedside table and grabbed the small bottle of ibuprofen from my pocket. I opened the bottle and slid two of the pills into my hand then closed the bottle and set it down before turning to Bella._

"_Love, I need you to sit up so you can take these," I said softly._

_Bella slowly sat up and I handed her the pills then the glass. She swallowed the medicine then handed me back the glass and curled up under the comforter. I set the glass back on the side table then crawled into the bed beside Bella and pulled her close._

"_Try to sleep, Love," I whispered into her hair, "if it's not better when Carlisle gets home he can take a look."_

"_Ok," Bella mumbled into my chest._

_I started rubbing small circles on her back and waited for her breathing to slow signalling that she had fallen asleep. We lied on the bed in the same position for 20 minutes and Bella still hadn't fallen asleep._

"_Bella, sweetheart, you should go to sleep," I whispered as softly as I could._

"_I can't..." Bella mumbled as she started to cry again, "my head hurts too much."_

_I pulled her closer and gently rubbed up and down her back until she stopped crying._

"_I'm going to go call Carlisle. I'll be right back," I said before gently kissing her forehead and moving off the bed._

_I pulled my phone out of my pocket and stepped out of the room closing the door as I speed dialled Carlisle's cell. He answered on the first ring._

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Carlisle it's Edward, Bella has a really bad headache and I gave her ibuprofen but it hasn't helped... She can't even fall asleep, what should I do?" I said as quickly as I could._

"_Edward, calm down," Carlisle said in a slow level voice._

"_How can I be calm when Bella is in pain?" I said starting to panic._

"_You're not going to help Bella if you're strung out," He said the same tone he used before._

"_Fine," I said taking a deep breath, "tell me what to do."_

"_Ok massage her neck and shoulders, and also try applying a cold compress to her forehead or over her eyes and make sure she stays hydrated," Carlisle explained calmly, " If that doesn't help I'll see what I can do when I get home but right now I have to work."_

"_Ok thank you Carlisle," I said in a rushed tone._

"_You're welcome son," Carlisle said before he hung up._

_I put my phone back in my pocket then walked back into my bedroom and over to the bed. Bella rolled over when I sat down on the edge of the bed._

"_Is it any better, Love?" I asked softly as I stroked her cheek._

"_A little but not much," Bella mumbled._

"_Carlisle had a few suggestions," I explained, "he said to try a cold compress on your forehead and over your eyes and to try massaging your neck and shoulders. Which do you want to try first?"_

"_Um can you just lay with me for a bit and put your hands on my forehead?" Bella mumbled seeming exhausted._

"_Ok. He also said to keep you hydrated. Can you try and drink the rest of your water before you fall asleep?"_

_Bella nodded and I handed her the glass. She finished the water that was left then curled into a ball under the comforter. I set the glass on the side table then crawled onto the bed and pulled her close before gently placing one of my hands over her eyes and the other on her forehead._

_**Bella's POV**_

_I relaxed a little as Edward's icy hands soothed the pain between my eyes slightly. The pain didn't ease up enough for me to sleep but it helped a little bit. We stayed the same way for a little more than 30 minutes before Edward shifted and removed his hands from my head. _

"_Is it not helping, Love?" He asked softly._

"_It was helping a little bit just not enough for me to fall asleep," I all but whined._

"_What is it at now?"_

"_About a 5,"_

"_Good, it's getting better. Do you want me to massage your shoulders; it will probably make it go away completely," _

"_Ok,"_

_I sat up, with Edward's help, and he sat behind me. I felt his cool hands on my shoulders but he didn't move._

"_Edward...?" I started to mumbled._

"_I'm sorry love, your hair is in the way," He said softly._

_I pulled the elastic off my wrist and handed it to him. He sighed to himself then started to gently pull my hair into a ponytail at the back of my head before securing it with the elastic. His hands moved back to my shoulders and he started gently rubbing and squeezing in a pattern. I sighed and started to dose off._

_**Edward's POV**_

_I was only rubbing Bella's shoulders for 5 minutes when she fell asleep. I smiled and pulled her close then gently laid her down. She curled into my chest and sighed contently._

_**3 hours later**_

_Carlisle walked in the front door and I could already tell he was going to head up to check on Bella. I contemplated moving but decided not to because I didn't want to disturb Bella. Carlisle appeared at the door 3 seconds later. He softly knocked on the door._

"_Come in," I said to low for Bella to hear._

_Carlisle walked in and over to the bed._

"_How is she doing?" He asked as low as I had last spoken._

"_Better, she fell asleep 3 hours ago. I tried a cold compress first then when it didn't work I massaged her shoulders. It only took her 5 minutes to fall asleep," I explained with a small smile._

"_Well let me know when she wakes up," Carlisle said as he smiled down at Bella._

"_Ok,"_

_Carlisle strode soundlessly out of the room and I pulled Bella a little closer._

_**Bella's POV**_

_I woke up to Edward nuzzling my hair. I sighed and smiled when I noticed my head didn't hurt. I moved a bit so I could look at Edward's face and smiled more._

"_How is your head, Love?" Edward asked softly._

"_All better," I said still smiling._

"_Good to hear," He said as he smiled my favourite crooked smile and gently kissed my lips._

_I kissed him back until we hit the boundary he had put up and he broke the kiss._

_I smiled and snuggled into his chest just as Carlisle walked into the room._

"_Bella, good to see you're awake. How is your head?" He asked as he walked over to the bed._

"_It doesn't hurt anymore," I said as I sat up. _

"_That's good to hear," I said in a very warm but doctor like tone._

_I nodded and yawn. _

"_How long was I sleeping?" I asked as I turned to Edward._

"_About 5 hours or so," Edward said softly._

"_O my god, what time is it?" I asked realizing that Charlie was probably already home and wondering why I wasn't there._

" _It's 7:30 or so but don't worry, I called Charlie and told him you had fallen asleep and said I'd bring you home when you woke up," Edward explained when he saw I was starting to panic._

"_Ok," I said letting out a gush of air I didn't realize I was holding, "do I have to go home now?"_

_Edward chuckled softly and smiled his crooked smile._

"_No, Love, but we shouldn't keep Charlie waiting much pasted 8:30, you know how he gets," Edward smiled even more when he saw my pout._

"_Ok, well I guess I should change back into my jeans otherwise Charlie might get suspicious," I said as I turned to grab my jeans from where Edward had neatly placed them at the foot of the bed._

_That was when I noticed Carlisle had left. I smiled mischievously and turned back to Edward with my jeans in tow._

"_Can you help my put these on?" I asked innocently as I pouted a little._

"_Bella, please stop joking around and just get changed, and stopped messing with my self control," Edward said almost scolding._

"_Fine," I said sighing._

_I turned around and headed for the bathroom._

_**Edward's POV**_

_I sighed as Bella headed for the washroom to change into her jeans. She is so lucky I have very strong self control because she loves to try to break the barriers I put up for her own safety. _

_I was drawn out of my thoughts as Bella walked back into the room and flopped dramatically onto the bed beside me._

"_Edward...can we watch another movie?" Bella asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder and batted her eyelashes at me._

"_You have to call Charlie first and make sure it's ok if you stay that long," I said softly before kissing her nose._

"_Ok, where is the phone?" Bella asked as she stifled a yawn. _

_I sat her up straight before disappearing to grab the phone. I was back 3 seconds after I left and I gently handed her the phone._

"_Thanks," Bella said threw a yawn._

"_You're welcome, love," I said with a smile._

_Bella called Charlie and asked and pleaded to be able to stay and watch another movie. Charlie finally gave in and Bella squeaked and giggled before thanking him immensely and hanging up._

"_He said I can stay as long as I come home right after it's done," she explained excitedly._

"_Ok, which movie do you want to watch?" I asked as I smiled at her childlike excitement._

"_Um...I don't know, how about...__P.S. I love you__," Bella said practically jumping up and down._

"_Ok," I said, smiling as we headed out of the room._

_**2 hours later**_

_I stroked Bella's cheek softly as I contemplated waking her up. She had fallen asleep halfway through the movie and I had waited for the movie to finish so I could watch her sleep. If she didn't have to go home I probably would have sat like this all night long, Bella had her head in my lap and was curled as close as possible to me._

_I sighed and finally decided that I should take her home. I scooped her up and headed upstairs to grab her things before heading out to my Volvo. I open the passenger side door and gently set her in the seat before buckling her in and closing the door softly. I went around and got in the driver's side then started the engine and started down the long drive to the main highway._

_I drove slower than usual so I wouldn't wake Bella. I pulled the car into the Swan residence driveway about 20 minutes after we left the house. I went around to the passenger side and unbuckled Bella the scooped her up and head for the front door. Charlie must have heard the car pull up because he had the door open before I got to the front steps and i could see he was starting to panic._

"_Hey Charlie," I said with a warm smile as I reached the door, "Bella fell asleep while watching our movie and decided it was best not to wake her. Can I carry her up to her room and tuck her in so we don't disturb her?"_

_Charlie stood there speechless contemplating whether or not to head my wishes._

"_Ok fine but just tuck her in and that's it. Then you have to go home," Charlie said in his authoritative police chief tone._

"_Ok, Thank you Charlie," I said with another warm smile as I turned toward to stairs._

_I walked up the stairs to Bella's room at a normal pace and then when I was sure Charlie wasn't following I quickly changed her into her sweat pants again before tucking her in and planting a kiss on her forehead._

_I walked back down the stairs and stopped by the door._

"_Good bye Charlie," I said in a warm tone._

_He just gave me a wave and kept watching his baseball game. I slid out the front door and got into the Volvo. I drove home at top speed and parked the car in the garage then turned around and ran back to Bella's. I climbed in her window just as she started to wake up._

"_Edward?" She mumbled in a sleepy tone._

"_Yes, Love," I said softly as I sat on the edge of her bed._

_She smiled and snuggled up to me. I lay down beside her and pulled her close._

"_I love you," She mumbled into my chest in that same sleepy tone._

"_I love you too," I said as I kissed her forehead, "now go to sleep, you've had a big day, I'll be here when you wake up."_

_Bella sighed and snuggled a bit closer before falling into a deep sleep. I smiled and listen to the soft beat of her heart and the slow even sound of her breathing... I could stay like this forever._


End file.
